


The Perfect Detail

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Takada Kidnapping, Alternate Canon, Alternating Events in Time, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Butterfly Effect, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos Theory, Depression, Disrupting time flow, Drinking, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mello survives the takada kidnapping, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, References to Addiction, Smoking, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: “You have been created with the ability to change the world….. Every single choice you make…. Every single action you take…matters. But remember the converse is also true. Every choice you do not make.. every action you do not take… matters just as much. The things that really change the world, according to Chaos theory, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe. Small shifts in your thinking, and small changes in your energy, can lead to massive alterations of your end result.”What if one thing was completely erased causing the chain of events to derail and change? Just one thing differently and Matt wouldn't have died. Just one thing, one tiny decision and it would have never happened.  Mello is given this ability after being dragged from the burning wreckage of the old abandoned church by the most unlikely of person. Together they must pinpoint the perfect detail to set them back on the right track and to stop this from happening again... but can Mello live with the consequences?





	The Perfect Detail

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I have been toying with for the past few days now. I love everything to do the Butterfly effect and Chaos Theory and I thought this could be used perfectly in the realm of death note. The Prologue is a bit all over the place but the first chapter will be out shortly. 
> 
> It is set right after the Takada Kidnapping and explains everything as it goes along. The Prologue is not told by Matt or Mello.

**Prologue**  
  
What happens to the choices we make? What happens to the choices we, in turn, do not make? We never really think about the impact that the simplest of things have on the much larger scheme. Of how you shouldn’t have left the house at a certain time, should have worn the black shirt when you wore the white instead. These little actions just carry too much impact on things in the events of our daily life.  
  
Like if you hadn’t left the house, you wouldn’t have missed the bus and then you would have been in the massive car wreck instead of watching it on the TV. If you haven’t been in the bathroom, cleaning off the paint stains on your white shirt you would have been taken hostage with the rest of your art class.  
  
These are extreme examples but it still makes the point I am trying to make. Every decision, big or small, has consequences and affect every action we take. For every action, there is an opposite, but equal reaction. Even the actions we don’t take.  
  
Sometimes… I think about them. If I hadn’t met him.  
  
If I hadn’t been outside my Dorm, grabbing some fish and chips, I might have missed his call and now I wouldn’t be here, trying to do the impossible.  
  
Insignificant changes to an event could potentially result in drastic changes to the overall outcome.  Chaos Theory could not be predicted or controlled.  
  
  
He spent weeks working on this, knowing that the deadline was fast approaching. He had only until January 15 before he had to be there in Japan. It took him six months and he wasn’t even sure he had something by the time he arrived in Japan.  
  
Somehow he was going to get himself killed and he needed to make sure the other lived. Whichever one did.  
  
That was a tall order for just a computer science major. He was not cut out for this and what the redhead was talking about was completely impossible. You could not bring someone back from the dead using the Chaos Theory. There was just too much fractional anomalies to even find what made it go wrong in the first place.  
  
But he owed it to this best friend, so he was going to try.  The day was January 26, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.   

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and let me know what you guys think. Next chapter should be up by no later than next week.


End file.
